


长岛冰茶

by Pomeloberry



Category: R1SE (Band), 创造营2019
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomeloberry/pseuds/Pomeloberry





	长岛冰茶

 

 

_**草莓很甜，但你更甜** _

 

 

 

 

/09

 

 

 

夏之光直接把他带到他住的酒店，虽然今晚发生的事，让他有点意外，但他还是不会趁人之危，毕竟何洛洛还没答应他，不过看眼下的情况，他觉得离那天不远了。

 

他轻轻的把何洛洛在床上，像上次那样，为他盖好被子，然后起身走向酒店套房的客厅给何洛洛倒了杯水。

 

走回去的时候，何洛洛已经醒了，正看着天花板发呆，眼中的迷离里带着一丝清醒，听到了他的脚步声，何洛洛看了他一眼，眼中的迷离已经消失了，剩下的只有夏之光的身影，夏之光走了过去，坐到了床边把水递给何洛洛，对他说：“喝点水吧。”

 

何洛洛坐起来接过水杯乖乖的把水喝完，夏之光就一直在旁边静静的看着他喝完，何洛洛喝完后把水杯递给他，夏之光帮他擦了擦嘴角的水渍，温柔地问他还想喝吗，何洛洛摇了摇头。

 

夏之光把枕头叠好让何洛洛可以靠在枕头上靠坐着，他准备起身走回客厅把水杯放好然后去洗澡，但刚站起来起来便被何洛洛拉住了手。

 

他转头看向何洛洛，只见何洛洛一直抓着他的手低着头，夏之光着急的问是不是哪不舒服，何洛洛摇了摇头，好像鼓起勇气的一般抬起了头，他看着夏之光的眼神中带着一丝坚定，他对着夏之光说的一句话，让夏之光的心突然震动了一下。

 

“你是不是喜欢我”

何洛洛的语气软糯糯的，但夏之光依旧听出了里面的一丝确定

 

何洛洛知道自己喜欢他了

 

夏之光飞快的收拾了一下情绪，他在心里重复了几遍告诉自己要镇定一点

 

然后对上了何洛洛的眼神，坚定的说：“是”

 

何洛洛听了之后轻轻的笑了一下，他拉着夏之光坐下伸手搂过夏之光的脖颈，让自己离夏之光近一点。

 

然后在夏之光的耳朵轻轻的吹了一口气：“那你不想要我吗？”

 

夏之光眼神黯了暗，把何洛洛的手拿了下来，让他对视自己：“看清楚，知道我是谁吗？”

 

何洛洛听到夏之光的话后笑了，伸出手指了指夏之光的泪痣，嘟起嘴有点撒娇的意味说道：“你是夏之光啊”

 

夏之光听着清晰的说出了自己的名字的时候，他的心就已经开始剧烈的跳动，夏之光努力让自己冷静下来，然后看着何洛洛带着水汽的眼睛，低声的对他说：“既然知道我是谁，那洛洛，你别玩火。”

 

“我没有玩火呀！”何洛洛笃定的话语让夏之光一时间不知道应该怎么回话，他觉得自己需要冷静一下。

 

他强制地让何洛洛躺下，“我去洗澡，如果等我洗完你还没睡，你今晚别想睡了。”

 

然后不顾何洛洛，拿起着衣服就去了浴室。

 

浴室里

 

夏之光打开了花洒，让冷水从他头顶流到了脚底。

 

他承认他听到何洛洛说那句话之后，有点失去了理智，差点，就差一点就忍不住了，他想狠狠的欺负他，让他红红的嘴里能喊出自己的名字，但是不可以，夏之光告诉自己绝对不可以

 

等夏之光洗完澡出来的时候，他往床那边一看，这一看看的他心脏都要跳出来。

 

何洛洛脱了衣服，裸着上身，被子又偏偏有点往下掉，这比全身裸着还要诱人。

 

何洛洛好像哭过似的，眼睛红红的，看见夏之光出来之后，带着水雾的眼睛看着他：“光光，你洗完啦？”

 

夏之光觉得刚刚的冷水澡白洗了。

 

何洛洛本来说话就是那种软声软气，糯糯的，叫人也喜欢叫叠词的人。

 

现在这个场景下，夏之光觉得无论他说什么，他都在玩火。

 

他抿紧嘴唇，走到床边，何洛洛见他走过来了，便往他的方向靠了靠，他伸手摸了摸夏之光的脸：“你脸好凉啊。”

 

夏之光抓住他摸住自己脸的手，眼睛眯了眯，他咽了一下口水，开口是磁性又带着点沙哑的声音：“何洛洛，你知道你现在在做什么吗？”

 

何洛洛笑着靠他耳边，看着一瞬间有点僵硬的夏之光，他更是得意的说道：“我 知 道。”眼神里闪过一丝狡猾

 

夏之光之前没怎么发现，原来何洛洛的糯糯的声音可以那么的撩人，在耳边说的话像电流一样，随着血管般流到了他的心里。

 

夏之光的眼神变得危险，像是猎豹找到食物一样，快准稳的抓住了他的食物，而何洛洛就是出现在草原的兔子，是要被猎豹吃掉的晚餐。

 

 

_**“夜晚才刚刚开始”** _

 

 

他捏住何洛洛的下巴，用唇撬开了他的嘴巴，灵活的舌头顶开了何洛洛的牙关，夏之光的舌就深入了他的口腔，他尝到了何洛洛嘴里还没散过的红酒，他吸允着何洛洛的唇，与他交换着气息与唾液

 

他像个在沙漠行走了三天三夜的途人在最饥饿最渴的时候忽然见到了绿洲，而何洛洛便是他的绿洲。

 

何洛洛已经快喘不过气了夏之光稍微分开了何洛洛，轻轻的笑他：“接吻要换气，傻瓜。”

 

看着何洛洛眼里雾蒙蒙的，不会换气导致他的脸微微泛红，鼻尖也渗出细小的汗，夏之光有些激动又有些情不自禁的含住他的唇瓣，带着深情的吮吸着他的唇，然后靠着他说：“那就和我多练习几次。”

 

何洛洛有点颤微微的闭上了他的眼睛，夏之光看着他还微微颤动和不自觉润湿的睫毛，眼里流出的都是对他的怜爱。

 

慢慢他带着何洛洛躺在柔软的床上，夏之光俯下身意犹未尽的舔了舔他的唇，又忍不住浅浅的吻了一遍。就像第一次尝到糖果的孩子，会抓在手里尝个够。在他离开了唇之后，他看着何洛洛在他身下，有种想把他尝个够的想法。

 

他待他如珍宝一般，向上亲了亲他的额头，眉心，鼻尖，向下亲了亲他的眼睛，脸颊，下巴，最后又难耐地亲了亲他的唇。

 

再往下，他咬住吮吸他的喉结，就是这样轻轻一咬，微红的咬痕就烙在了何洛洛身上，他又伸出舌头舔了舔，何洛洛被夏之光突然的动作吓到，忍不住轻声的叫了出来。

 

夏之光听到之后，他又往上的对着何洛洛耳朵，他还没说出口，就感觉到何洛洛颤抖了一下，夏之光眼角弯了一下，原来何洛洛的耳朵也是敏感点。

 

“喜欢就叫出来，我喜欢听你叫”

 

说出来的话明明让人脸红心跳的，何洛洛抬眼看夏之光却是面不红心不跳的说出口，顿时对他有点不满，他仰着脸望着夏之光，然后稍微起着身子，亲向夏之光的泪痣，带着点娇气的反抗。

 

夏之光看他这个样子，呼吸变得沉重，他对着何洛洛的唇又是啃又是咬，带着点凶意。

 

何洛洛就这样让他亲。

 

乖顺的何洛洛激起了夏之光本来就燃烧的心，辗转的揉弄着他的唇，唾液流出了口腔，顺着下颚流到了脖子。

 

夏之光的手开始往下摸索，摸了他柔滑的腰，忍不住掐了一下。何洛洛很瘦也很白，像温室里长不大的花朵，你看，像这样轻轻一掐就立刻起了红痕。

 

夏之光把碍事的被子扯开，发现何洛洛下面什么都没穿，他暗骂一声妖精。

 

何洛洛因为害羞，全身都通红，就像熟了的草莓。

 

他低声说：“你害羞什么，反正始终都要脱。”

 

何洛洛听他这样说，眼里露出了他不满，他伸手脱下夏之光的浴袍，在他的锁骨上咬了一口，然后看着夏之光眼里都是得意。

 

何洛洛看着他的腹肌，情不自禁的伸手摸上去，他顺着那完美的线条摸下去。他每摸一处，夏之光的身体都在紧绷，何洛洛是不知道，自己主动将这一晚的火越点越燃

 

他看到了夏之光的阴茎，早就起了反应的阴茎，早已经红得发紫。何洛洛的手毫不迟疑抓住了夏之光的欲望，然后来回搓弄。

 

夏之光没想到何洛洛竟然那么大胆，他深吸了一口气，亲了亲何洛洛的脸，声音有点低哑：“乖，再摸摸”

 

但是何洛洛却好像突然害羞一样，缩回了手

 

夏之光是什么人，自然不可能让何洛洛缩回手，他拉着何洛洛缩回的的手，重新摸回了他的欲望，何洛洛的手有点抖，夏之光安慰的亲了亲他的嘴。

 

有点烫。

 

随着纹路上下套弄着，耳边是夏之光的喘息声，他觉得夏之光在这一刻也是要命的性感。

 

一来二去，两个人在这热烈的气氛里亲吻。夏之光的手也抓上了何洛洛的性器，也开始帮他抚弄着。

 

何洛洛在夏之光碰到他的时候，没来得及喊出声，就被夏之光的唇封住了。

 

夏之光捏了捏何洛洛的性器，何洛洛的身子就立刻软了下来，手里套弄着的手也慢下来。夏之光轻轻的刮弄着他，又挑逗着他的囊袋，让何洛洛忍不住浑身颤抖。

 

夏之光突然停下抚弄的手，何洛洛迷离的睁开了眼睛，他有些难耐的扭动身体，仰起头想要夏之光亲他，结果夏之光只是把手摸到了柔软的臀部，很轻的捏一下，就望下面的腿根摸去。何洛洛的眼睛被急的流出了生理盐水。

 

夏之光一看，就是一副被欺负的样子，但他现在可不是被自己欺负嘛。

 

他的手接近那个地方，稍微一用力就探进了股缝间。

 

结果手的触感是湿的，他顿住了，抬头看着何洛洛，然后余光瞟到了床头柜的润滑剂。何洛洛有点躲闪他的眼光，他身体往后面的床板缩了缩，夏之光抓住他的腿，一把拉他回自己的面前，他捏了捏何洛洛红的滴血的耳朵，又亲了他一口。

 

“你这是在我洗澡的时候，自己润滑过了？”

 

何洛洛抿着嘴不说话，夏之光就把一只手指插进去了那个润湿的肉洞里，何洛洛毕竟是第一次，虽然做过润滑但依旧是紧致的，只听见何洛洛小声的呻吟了一声，像一只猫咪一样，猫爪踩在了夏之光的心上。

 

最终还是受不了只插在里面不动的夏之光，他难耐的扭着身体，眼睛全是泪水，夏之光看他现在像一只发了情的猫咪，他只是挑了挑眉，然后带着挑逗的说：“嗯？你懂的？叫我什么”

 

白花花的腿不自觉的想合拢，但夏之光不给他机会，另一只手按住了他的左腿。何洛洛快哭出来了：“是…是…老..老公…你…你动一下..”

 

夏之光得到了满意的答复之后，又多加了一根手指，然后开始模仿性交似的抽插起来。

 

何洛洛开始满足的喘息着，他把手搭在了夏之光的肩上，腰不自觉的开始乱动，夏之光之好把手摁着他的腰。因为情动流出来的水，现在全落在了夏之光的手掌上。

 

他又不动声色的加了一根手指，三根手指同时抽动着。

 

夏之光的手很修长，，他一直在寻找何洛洛体内的敏感点不一会就碰到一块软肉，他看何洛洛顿时僵住了身子，嘴边的呻吟声更是忍不住的喊了出来：“嗯…那里…”

 

他嘴角往上一翘，没想到他那么快就找到了何洛洛的敏感点。

 

何洛洛像一只溺水的鱼，接连不一的快感如潮水像他冲来。

 

他开始流更多的水，像是熟透了的桃子，全身都是甜腻的香气，夏之光忍不住对他开了黄腔：“洛洛你怎么那么多水啊？你是水做的吗？”

 

何洛洛流着泪摇头，他想伸手去摸夏之光的脸，结果夏之光凑近笑着对他说：“你不仅是水做的，还应该是草莓味的吧，不对，应该是草莓奶油，不然你怎么那么甜啊？”

 

何洛洛高潮来的突然，夏之光捏过他的脸，火热的嘴唇又贴了上去，把他的呻吟吞了下去，他们忘情的交换着唾液，尽情的添弄着对方的舌头。

 

何洛洛只觉得脑里闪过了白光，他被夏之光用手指插射了出来。

 

夏之光没有躲，他的腹肌上，脸上甚至是嘴边都有何洛洛的精液。等何洛洛的精神回笼，他看着自己的液体在夏之光身上，想伸手抹去。

 

结果夏之光添了添嘴边的白色液体，又把三根手指抽出来，带着粘液的手指，当着何洛洛的面，伸进了嘴里，舔干净以后，笑着对何洛洛说：“洛洛你好甜。”

 

他看见夏之光这个样子，他怎么能那么坏。他忍不住哭了出来，高潮还没过头，脑子昏昏的，就像夏之光说的他可能真的是水做的，眼底的泪不停的流下来。

 

夏之光捧着他的脸，拿大拇指温柔的抹去他的泪，叹了口气说：“宝贝，你怎么那么喜欢哭？”

 

何洛洛哭的一耸一耸，他有些哽咽：“光光…好坏…你…就只知道欺负我。”

 

夏之光添掉他的泪水：“这可怎么办啊，洛洛。”然后拉着他的手，摸向自己硬的不行的性器：“这才刚开始呢。”

 

何洛洛有点迷茫的看着夏之光，嘴里喃喃的说等等，但是夏之光又怎么会给他机会，扶着自己的肉棒就顶住那湿漉漉的穴口。

 

“你真的是口是心非，你看你的小穴在紧紧的吸着我，想让我进去呢。”何洛洛反应过来，到底还是害怕了他的尺寸。手指又怎么能比得上粗大的肉棒呢。

 

他嘴里喊着不要，身体却是不自禁的扭动，夏之光有力的手按住了何洛洛乱动的腿，然后一个挺身，他粗长的性器进入了他的蜜穴里。

 

“疼…”何洛洛又哭了，夏之光的肉棒真的太大了，这种感觉就像把他劈成两半。

 

夏之光这边还没进完，心里暗骂了一句，操，好紧。

 

他看着何洛洛疼到额头出了薄汗。心疼地亲了亲他不知道流泪多少的双眼，又添掉了他的眼泪，最后在慢慢抽送的同时，吻上了何洛洛的唇。

 

何洛洛发现和夏之光亲吻，似乎能转移注意力一般，他喘着气的和夏之光吻个难舍难分。“宝贝，乖，放松点让我进去。”

 

他不敢一下子全部送进去，他舍不得何洛洛承受痛苦。夏之光的话如魔音一般，何洛洛渐渐的放松下来，腿也悄悄的为夏之光打开。

 

注意到这一小细节的夏之光，只能不停的亲吻着何洛洛，嘴里低喃着我好爱你。

 

夏之光感觉到何洛洛的适应之后，开始了浅浅的抽插，之后再次挺身，肉棒进去了一大半。何洛洛睁开眼睛，看着忍耐的有点辛苦的夏之光，摸了摸他的鬓角说：“你…全部进来吧。”

 

虽然说是这样说，但夏之光还是没忍心的全部进去，最终是何洛洛自己扭着腰，把剩下的一部分吞了进去。

 

两个人都发出了感叹的声音，何洛洛的手不知觉摸上了他们两个人交合的地方，有些惊讶的抬头看向夏之光。已经顶到他最里面的阴茎，竟然还有一小节在外面。夏之光看到了何洛洛的表情，一种骄傲感由心而生。

 

他邪魅的笑了一下，然后抬起何洛洛一条腿，两个人交合的地方暴露在空气中，没等何洛洛反应过来，就开始了大开大合的抽插。

 

不到一会，何洛洛就感觉自己的穴内有一种酥麻的感觉，他开始沉溺在这场性爱里。

 

夏之光看了何洛洛的表情，嘴里的是坚持不住的呻吟:“啊…嗯…”

 

夏之光试着在记忆里找出何洛洛敏感点的位置，他把何洛洛又拉近了一点，就开始了左右的抽插。

 

说白了也是一个第一次什么都不懂的小子，只是顺着本性哪里舒服往哪里送。

 

没过一会就戳到了一个软软的地方，何洛洛感觉全身都酥麻了，一股电流感从头顶划过了脚底，他的手抓紧了夏之光的背，嘴里喊着：“恩…好..好舒服..”

 

那种包含难耐又快感的呻吟声。他的性器又不知道什么时候硬了起来。

 

看着何洛洛的反应，夏之光把何洛洛的两条腿架到了肩膀上，然后就开始对着那一点疯狂抽插，何洛洛的身体开始不停发抖，后穴也开始不停收缩，不停流水。

 

夏之光感觉自己的性器被泡在了一个温暖的甬道里。

 

夏之光突然放慢了速度，何洛洛因为他不动，穴道的酥痒感让他不舒服，他眼底已经情迷意乱了，看着夏之光对他小声撒娇说：“光光…你动动呀…”但夏之光就是浅浅的插，也不碰那个能让他舒爽的点。

 

他低头问何洛洛：“嗯？你说什么？”他的声音像静电一样滑过自己的耳，何洛洛不禁的抖了一样.

 

然后不满瞪着他说：“你别…你别欺负我啦..”连装凶生气都那么软，真的是妖精

 

还有难道他不知道，他这样只会让他更加想欺负他吗。

 

何洛洛感觉他后面的肉棒，突然大了一圈，但他不满足如此。他又开始哭了。夏之光好心的挺了一下，却又停下来了。“光光？你应该叫我什么？”

 

何洛洛的大脑完全不能运作，只能对着他喊：“光光…光光…夏..夏之光..我不知道呜呜…”

 

夏之光还是无情的看着他在他身下乱情的扭动，就是插在里面却不动。

 

“哥哥…老公..之光哥哥…快操我…”何洛洛喊到，夏之光对这个称呼算不是很满意，但是还是奖励般的开始九浅一深的抽插着。但他还是避讳着那一点，却又是在最深那一顶准确无误的顶到。

 

何洛洛有点受不了夏之光慢了下来，只好又撒娇的喊到：“老公…啊…快…快一点…啊”

 

夏之光哑声的问道：“老婆，舒服吗？被我操的爽吗？嗯？”

 

虽然脑里面已经炸成了烟花，但何洛洛在听到夏之光带着喘息的声音叫他老婆的时候，他忍不住紧紧的收缩后穴。

 

夏之光被他突然夹的生疼，他用手拍了拍何洛洛的屁股：“老婆，你那么用力，是想夹断老公吗？”

 

何洛洛拉过夏之光的脖颈，讨好的亲他的嘴，然后喃喃的说：“没…我没有…”

 

夏之光又停下了，掰过他的脸问他：“爽吗？”何洛洛再反应慢，也是听懂了夏之光的意思，他娇嗔的看了夏之光一眼，那一眼简直又娇又魅。他没忍住深顶了几下。

 

“老…老公…好厉害…快..快一点好不好…”夏之光最终听到这个让他满意的答复，看着身下已经被他操熟的何洛洛，他眼睛变得通红，眼角带了点凶狠，用更猛更深的动作.

 

“遵命，老婆。”

 

何洛洛在摇晃中看着他的嘴角微翘，泪痣在灯光下像星星一样闪着，他亲了亲夏之光的眼角

 

野兽般的顶弄把何洛洛的屁股撞的一拱一拱的，两个人的欲望占过了理智，都迷失了自我，只是在享受这场性爱带来的快乐。疯狂的动作，前所未有的刺激，欲望不断攀上了高峰。

 

有力且血管分明的手抓着何洛洛的腰，带他换了个姿势，把何洛洛转了过去，然后夏之光就开始了暴风雨般的抽插，他的腰迅速耸动着，何洛洛的屁股的肉被他的动作，发出了啪啪的声音。肠道流出水，被底下的囊袋挤成了白色的泡沫。

 

他把手伸到何洛洛嘴边，何洛洛没有意识的张开嘴巴的添弄着他的手，夏之光摸过了温热的液体，模仿后面的动作在何洛洛的嘴里来回抽出，包不住的唾液顺着手流到了胸前，

 

夏之光用牙齿在何洛洛身上，留下一个又一个深红的印记，就像要向谁展示何洛洛是他夏之光的所有物一般。他对着何洛洛侧颈，像猎人嗅猎物的样子，似咬又不咬，如果在ABO世界观里，现在的夏之光，将会毫不犹豫的咬破何洛洛的腺体。

 

夏之光亲了亲何洛洛的蝴蝶骨，又开始了打桩机的抽插，想要把何洛洛从背后贯穿一样，何洛洛一边呻吟道：“太深了…老公…太深了…”口水流出了他的嘴角，渗入了枕头。

 

何洛洛哭着转过来要夏之光的亲吻，不够安全感的他，流着泪：“光光…我..我想看你…”夏之光把他转过来，然后安慰般抚摸之前被冷落的阴茎。

 

另一只手摸上了前面的红果，轻轻的扯着。何洛洛爽的皱眉，前后都被安抚到，他不自觉随着夏之光的抽插迎合。“好热…嗯…好舒服…啊!”

 

夏之光感觉到包裹他的甬道突然收紧，他知道何洛洛要高潮了。

 

更加用力的去捅他的敏感点，前面的手也加快速度的上下套弄。何洛洛觉得自己已经失去了理智，这一场疯狂性爱，冲昏了他的头脑，他想如果可以，他想死在夏之光的阴茎上。

 

何洛洛的身体不断的抖动，秀气的肉棒突然射出了一股精液，后穴不断强烈的收缩，夹的他差点精关失守。

 

何洛洛又被插射了。

 

紧接着他的阴茎也喷出了白色的精液，比起第一次他的液体看起来有点稀疏。

 

等他回过神发现夏之光的肉棒还没射，他摸了摸夏之光身上他的精液，然后抹在自己胸前，自己捏起那两边，有点责怪的看着夏之光：“你怎么还不射呀？”

 

夏之光拍了拍他的屁股：“你就是这样利用完老公就跑？”

 

然后就疯狂顶了十几下，何洛洛在他射之前，故意收缩着肉穴，夏之光咬着何洛洛的锁骨，最终又抽插了几十下射了出来。

他拉着夏之光，盯着夏之光的眼睛说，眼角红红的：“夏之光，你要好好爱我。”

 

何洛洛乖乖的吞完了夏之光射出来的精液，当滚烫的精液冲进深处的时候，何洛洛有点迷糊的低喃道好涨好烫。

 

他也在那一瞬间听到了夏之光的话，他说：“何洛洛，我爱你。”

 

情色的气息在空中弥漫，何洛洛最终抵挡不住困意睡了过去，也没管夏之光的精液从他的穴道流到了大腿。

 

夏之光看着他这个样子，肉棒又有点硬的倾向，他深呼吸了一口气，把何洛洛抱到了浴室，帮他清理。

 

等他抱他上床的时候，天已经开始亮了，他帮何洛洛盖好被子，牵起他的手，在他唇边亲了一下：“宝贝，晚安。”

 

 

 

 

TBC.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
